Second Chances
by azlovatic
Summary: Sequel to Chances. Sometimes there are actual second chances and the world actually doesn't hate you and returns the people you care about.


**Since I got some lovely reviews on the Chances I couldn't help but want to give in and make a second part to it. Plus I had an idea on how to take this so I thought why not.**

**Again I don't own any of the characters just the plot.**

* * *

Some may say after a certain amount of time of not seeing that one person you should just give up and move on. Cause there is probably not a chance you will see them and get the happy ending that you wished that you got. Some of you are probably wondering what I am talking about, I will make it simple. Mitchie Torres. It's been about a year since she disappeared, a year since I got that video of her, a year since I made the decision on wanting to give her a chance. No one understood the feelings I had for her, not even Mitchie understood. I know I was stupid for not giving her a chance and then maybe she would be here with us today. No one knows what happened to her, did she die? Did she leave the country? What happened to Mitchie Torres? That is a question that always popped into my head, and my love for her was something that would never go away cause I know that she it out there somewhere confused and maybe lost but fate will bring us back together. For now I am just going to try to keep on surviving my days without her.

No One's POV

Alex was lying in bed peacefully till she soon heard her phone's ring tone blast through her room as a low groan escaped her lips as she reached over and picked up the phone.

"I swear to god Harper, I told you not to call me before noon." Alex spoke with an aggravated tone in her voice.

"Alex...its 1pm...So you can't get angry at me. Plus I have some news that I think you might want to hear." The girl trailed.

Alex sighed, "Can't this wait, I'm sure it's not that important." Alex spoke as she slowly got up and rubbed her eyes.

"It's Mitchie..." Harper spoke.

Hearing Mitchie's name caused Alex to go silent for a little bit as she listened to what Harper said next.

"They found her."

Alex's POV

No this couldn't be, they couldn't have found her. Maybe this was some kind of joke that Harper was playing on me. Maybe I was going to get a haha just kidding thought that would wake you up. But I didn't hear that.

"Alex..did you hear me? They found her. She's as the hospital that I help at." Harper spoke with a bit of concern in her voice.

"I..I will be there soon." Was all I said before I hung up and quickly made my way to the closet as he changed into whatever as I didn't care what I wore before I dashed out of my room and downstairs and soon my parents stopped me. Yes I know I still live with them but me and Harper are still working our way to make enough money to get our own place which will be real soon since me and her found an apartment we want.

"Where are you going?" My mom spoke.

"I don't have time to talk, they found her. They found Mitchie." I spoke before I dashed out of the house before my parents could say anything as I dashed down the sidewalk as the hospital wasn't that far from where I lived so I didn't need to worry about a cab.

After a little bit I soon made my way into the hospital as I made my way over to Harper as I tried to catch my breath and once I did I looked at her.

"Where is she? Is she okay? How did they find her?" Were the only words that escaped my lips as I looked at my best friend.

"I don't know how they found her but next thing I know I was filling out some paperwork when a bunch of doctors and paramedics dashed in with someone and they needed my help with a few paperwork. So once they did everything they needed and I walked into the room to do my usual routine with checking on the patient I realized who it was. It was Mitchie..I mean she is alright just a few cuts and bruises and broke bones. But it's really her..she's not dead. She's alive." Harper spoke with a slight smile on her face.

This still felt so surreal, I couldn't believe that Mitchie was actually alive and in this very hospital. I didn't even know if I would be able to see her or what I would say when I saw her. Harper must of noticed how quiet I was cause she soon spoke up.

"Alex, you going to say anything? Cause you are way to quiet." She spoke with some concern in her voice.

"I just..I don't know what to say." I spoke in a low tone but soon some familiar voices were heard as I turned my head and noticed Mr. and Mrs. Torres and when they noticed me they made their way over to us.

"Alex did you hear the news?" Connie spoke as I slowly nodded my head. "Have you gone and seen her yet?" When she asked me I shook my head.

"I'm..I'm scared. I don't know what I would say or what I will do when I do see her." I spoke in a low tone as Connie gave me a soft smile and engulfed me in a hug.

"Me and my husband are going to go see her and after that if you are able to you can go see her." Connie spoke and this time I just nodded my head before I watched her and her husband leave.

Mitchie's POV

I don't really know what happened, I was just walking along the sidewalk trying to make my way back home and next thing I knew everything was black. Some of you are probably wondering what happened or where I went well that is a long story. After the whole thing with Alex I just ran, I ran as far as I can go and took a train as far as I can as I thought maybe leaving would be the best for me. I know it was wrong of me which is why I am back here in New York hoping to at least make things up with my parents and maybe see Alex. I just wish I knew what happened cause everything hurts.

My parents were the first people I ended up seeing as my mom went on about how she missed me and was glad that I am alive and that I didn't let my suicidal thoughts get the best of me. Yes I did have some suicidal thoughts but I thought it would be selfish of me if I killed myself, so I took the next idea with running away. After my parents left I was soon all alone as I looked at the tv as I heard the door open and close. I just thought it was my nurse coming in to check up on me but hearing a familiar voice did cause me to freeze up as I turned my head to look at the girl who stole my heart..the girl who still owns my heart.

"Alex.."

Alex's POV

When Mitchie's parents came back out and told me how things went and gave me a good luck I was soon standing in front of her room door as I wasn't sure if I should enter or not.

_Come on Alex..just open the door and go ask her why? Or at least see how she is doing._ I thought, I felt like I didn't have the strength to open the door but soon my hand moved up as I opened the door slowly and entered the room as I closed the door. Mitchie didn't seem to notice that I entered the room as she seemed to be occupied with trying to find something on tv. She didn't look that bad, yeah she was banged up but she could be in worse condition.

"Hey Mitchie." I spoke as I noticed her just freeze up as she slowly looked over at me.

"Alex.." Was the only words that escaped her lips as I gave her a soft smile.

No One's POV

Alex didn't even know what to say or do as she looked at the girl as she walked over to the seat next to the bed. "So umm long time no see. You know a lot of people thought you killed yourself. But I kept on believing that you were alive." She spoke.

Mitchie just slowly nodded her head as she looked at the girl next to her. "Yeah..well first I wanted to as I thought it would be best but I couldn't go through with it, I'm really sorry Alex. I shouldn't of left like I did but I couldn't handle being around knowing how I felt about you so I thought if I left that all these feelings would go away but even doing that didn't work." Mitchie began to cry as she couldn't even look at the girl next to her. Alex grabbed her hand.

"Hey its okay, I'm not mad. Yes I was sad when I heard you weren't around but you are here now and that is all that matters. But there is something you do deserve to know. Before my brother gave me that video I was going to head over to your place and accept the date offer. Cause honestly you have no idea how I felt about you. I was just hiding them cause I was afraid what my parents might think but then I ended up not caring anymore." Alex spoke in a soft yet low tone.

"Oh.." Was the only words that escaped Mitchie's lips.

"And well I was still hoping that maybe there can be a chance that I can go on a date with you. Of course once you are able to get out of this damn hospital." Alex giggled.

That was the first time a real smile appeared on Mitchie's face as she looked at Alex.

"I would love to go on a date with you. So does this mean you forgive me for my stupidity on leaving?"

"You know I was never mad at you for that, but yes I do forgive you. I'm just happy you are back cause I swear my life wasn't going so well cause I tried so hard to move on from you and everything I did didn't work out. Now I am happy I don' t have to try to move on cause now I have you."

"Did I miss something? When did Alex become such a softy?" Mitchie spoke with a smirk on her face which did cause Alex to chuckle.

"You turned me into a softy."

"Well I take all credit for doing that."

Alex was sure the smile on her face was never going to leave, cause for once after a year she was truly happy, she had Mitchie back in her life and they were finally going to get the date that Mitchie has been wanting to go on since they first met.

* * *

**So yeah this is how it ends, I mean I probably could keep on continuing with this with the many ideas that are in my head but I just don't know. I thought this could be a cute way to end it. Just let me know what you think, and maybe if you are lucky I can do something nice to each and every one of you and give you a little present x)**


End file.
